Tales From the Blood Bath
by In The Beginning
Summary: These are my escape stories. Read them if you will, but they are not supposed to tell any sort of story beyond the expression of one person's struggle to deal with reality.
1. One

(These stories have no plot. They have no basis in Trauma Center, or for that matter, any reality.

Shit's been happening around where I live lately, and it's starting to get to me. But I refuse to be all "woe is me, I want to die!" Fuck that shit.

These "Tales From the Blood Bath" are just one-page stories that I write to keep myself feeling normal. They will only involve two people. They were originally based off of "Mine", which made me feel oddly calm after I wrote it up.

Some people have crack to forget their problems. I'm poor. All I have is a pen and paper.

Sidney © Nintendo

Victoria © Me)

--------

Tales From the Blood Bath

One

--------

Blood; a sweet, coppery liquid, capable of sustaining life.

It stained Sidney's pale lips with its bright ruby hue.

His soft yet fervent kisses sent shivers up her spine; Victoria moaned softly as Sidney's lips left faint red stains on her pale, slender neck.

"S-Sidney..."

A small grin played at his lips; his scarlet teeth sunk into her neck, and he drank the blood that spilled from the wound.

Victoria's low moan rang in Sidney's ears, only continuing to fuel his intemperate desires... Slowly, he pulled away from her neck, trying to convince himself that his longing for blood had been temporarily satisfied...

He knew that it was a lie when he firmly pressed his lips against his wife's, and grew impatient when he was not greeted by the sickeningly sweet, metallic taste of her blood...

Victoria carefully flicked her tongue over Sidney's lips, lapping the blood off, exposing the pale flesh beneath the crimson coating...

Sidney groaned softly, shuddering. The hands he had rested gently on Victoria's slender shoulders tightened their grasp; his dull hazel eyes flashed, glimmering faintly with his intense lust for blood as began to bite at her lip...

Smiling softly, Victoria turned her head away, exposing her slender neck, stained with her slowly drying blood...

Sidney instantly plunged his teeth into the closing wound once again, reopening it, shivering softly as his wife's warm blood spilled over his cold lips, stained his teeth, flowed over his tongue; eagerly, he drank up the crimson liquid, becoming more and more desperate to satisfy his profound yearning, his sinful desire...

Victoria smiled softly as her husband imbibed her life, slowly draining it away.

_Let him have his fill,_ she thought...

She would bleed for eternity if it would make him happy.

--------

(It's a strange feeling... writing something absolutely appalling- the kind of thing that would freak people out in real life, if it happened- helps me get more of a grasp on reality.

Maybe there's something wrong with me. I don't know. I don't care.

Review. Or don't. Really, this time, I wrote this story solely for myself. Go nuts interpreting it.)


	2. Two

(Little story number two...

This'll be updated in phases. You'll be able to tell when I'm in an angsty phase because this'll be updated.

As of right now, I'm not so angsty anymore... I'm just really fucking tired. :)

This one is like, eighty-five percent inspired by Mine. Oh well, I guess it's okay to plagiarize myself... is it?

Well, let's begin.

Sidney © Nintendo

Victoria © Me)

--------

Tales From the Blood Bath

Two

--------

Her gentle caress lulled him to sleep.

Sidney's hazel eyes slowly slid shut as Victoria, sitting in his lap, lovingly stroked her husband's face with her cold, soft hands, soothing his troubled mind and coaxing him into a peaceful rest. Her hands carefully slid down to his neck; she could faintly feel the pulse through his pale skin...

Victoria's slender fingers undid the buttons on Sidney's shirt, running her hands over his bare chest, eliciting a small shudder from her sleeping husband; a faint smile played at her pallid lips as she rested her hands over his beating heart...

Sidney gasped softly as Victoria's cold fingers dug into his chest, blood beginning to trickle down her pallid hands.

"Shhh... hush, Sidney," Victoria whispered, gently pressing her lips to his forehead as blood began to trickle from Sidney's lips. "This is something I have to do... now hush..."

Sidney grew quiet, the rich crimson liquid rolling down his chin as Victoria's fingers dug deeper, blood bubbling over her hands as she carefully took hold of his heart.

Her icy touch made the warm organ shudder; a small smile crept to her face as Sidney's heart slowed, a chill spreading over the organ.

Victoria softly placed her lips against Sidney's, his bittersweet blood clinging to her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Sidney moaned quietly, slowly returning the kiss, trying to catch even just a small taste of his wife's lips through the sweet, metallic flavor of his own blood.

Victoria smiled as she released his heart...

Now it would burn with desire for no one but her, and her alone.

--------

(The next thing I write- not for this- will be so full of sap, it's going to make you sick.)


End file.
